The Dark General of Voldemort
by wayne18
Summary: While Ron and Harry are doing some homework harry drifts off, is the resulting dream just that or is it precognition?One shot right now, could expand later ..Please Read and review


Disclaimer: Not my characters etc, etc.

The Dark General of Voldemort

"So, I think that I'm going to fall down a hole next week, what do you think of that one Harry?"  
"Hmm, What?" Harry asked sleepily.  
"For the predictions, did you drift off again?" Ron asked testily.  
"No, no, I was just- just resting my eyes," he said wiping the sleep from his eyes and replacing his glasses so that Ron and the dimly lit common room came back into view.  
"Honestly Harry, Trelawney's going to have our heads if we miss another assignment!" Ron said urging Harry's prediction table under his nose.  
"I know, I know. You know you actually are a lot more like Hermione than you lead on." He mentioned finally accepting the table and dipping his quill in ink.  
"So, one more, how about, I get mauled by a Thestral in the Forbidden Forest," he asked scribbling it into his notes.  
"Yeah, she'd believe that." Harry said thinking back on all the times Professor Trelawney had predicted his own death, "I miss Firenze. We never had homework with him, and you didn't even have to understand to pass."  
"Yeah, that was ideal, but he's only teaching third year to fifth year now, and we have to have that great old insect back!" Ron said frowning as he shut his book and placed it inside his bag. "You coming to bed then?"  
"No, I got a few more I need to finish, I'll be up soon." Harry said fighting off a yawn.  
"See you in the morning then, mate." Ron said as he made his way up the stairs to the boy's dormitories. Harry stared down at the prediction table, he doubted very much that the giant squid would pull him into the lake and use him as a rag doll, and that a wand wielding madman would enter the school and kill the lot. As he thought of one more tragedy that could befall him before week's end he felt his eyelids droop and he drifted off to sleep on top of his assignment.  
Harry was surrounded by a dark hall, with lit torches lining every wall. In his hand he felt a small sphere, no bigger than a snitch. He held it at eye level in peered into it. Nothing but his own reflection shone back. This annoyed Harry. An anger like he had never felt before flared inside of him, it was not righteous anger. A large black door swung open ahead of him and a man in a white mask entered the hall. Harry knew the stony grey eyes that lay behind the small slits in the mask.  
"The Dark Lord will see you know," Lucius Malfoy explained. However, the regular hint of hatred was replaced with spite in his voice.  
"Thank you Lucius," Harry heard himself say. He knew it was himself, but his voice was deeper and matured. Lucius bowed and Harry walked into the chamber. He saw a great black room with a mammoth jagged throne erected in the center, and atop it was a man with hideously white skin and piercing red eyes. Harry bowed.  
"Harry," he said in a cold high voice.  
"My Lord" Harry heard himself say as he raised from his knee. He walked closer to the throne and noticed and shivering mass of tattered robes, with bushy brown hair everywhere.  
"Shutup," Harry heard himself say, and he bent down and slapped the person across the face. When she wheeled around from the recoil Harry realized, it was Hermione. Her feet and wrists where chained to the wall. He moved closer to the throne and presented the small sphere in his hand. Voldemort laughed, high and cold.  
"This is it then?" he asked Harry who nodded, "Good, this may come… In handy," he said slyly.  
"H-Harry," Hermione called, her voice was squeaky and hoarse as though she had long since forgotten how to use it. "Th-think about what your do-doing," she managed to squeeze out.  
Harry stared intently at Hermione. Tears ran down her dirty cheeks. Voldemort looked gaunt, his thin smile had faded as he looked on to his apprentice.  
"Well, Harry?" Voldemort asked, as the corners of his lips began to curl again. Slowly reaching into his robes he withdrew a thin wand.  
"Wait - " Harry began, raising a hand to his master. He still looked towards Hermione's face. "Avada Kedavra!" In an instant he had drawn his wand and fired. He saw a jet of green light race from his wand into Hermione's crying face, and without a whimper, she collapsed onto the ground.  
"Hermione!"

Harry awoke with a start, he was sprawled on the common room floor. He groped for his glasses and looked up to see Hermione and Ginny in their pajamas standing at the foot of the girls dormitory.  
"What?" Hermione asked looking concerned. Hermione and Ginny both stared quizzically at Harry. Harry looked up sweat pouring down his face, his glasses slightly askew. Then he felt something in his hand, he looked down to see a small spherical crystal ball.


End file.
